


A Warrior

by mockingjayy



Series: Warriors [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Military, Multi, Past Lives, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjayy/pseuds/mockingjayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty year old Reiner Braun goes off to Trost to fulfill his duties as a warrior, but he soon finds out it's not as easy as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991680) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> Bertholdt's POV: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1716479/chapters/3656444

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner Braun boards the train to Trost.

This is it. I can finally fulfill my duties as a warrior.   
I was told what I needed to do..  
Bertholdt.  
I can't wait to see Bertholdt...

* * *

Most people would hug their parents goodbye, but there was no need for me to do that. I just looked at them and I knew what they were thinking.  
Do it Reiner. Remember who you are.  
I nodded.

* * *

I made sure that I was one of the first people to board the train so that I could get the farthest seat from the entrance.   
Once everyone was on and the train started moving, I took my phone out and texted Annie.  
 **To Annie: you see him??  
** **From Annie: Yeah.**  
I sighed with relief. I mean, I was looking for him myself, but it's kinda hard to see one certain person in the middle of a huge crowd of people, even if he is a fucking giant.   
I put my phone back into my pocket and looked around.  
Yep. The whole high school gang is here.

* * *

I looked between the two seats in front of me to see Eren and Armin sitting together, Mikasa alone in the seat across from them.  
"Well look who it is." I smiled as I put a hand on both Armin and Eren's shoulders.  
Armin jumped a little but then turned around after hearing my voice.  
"Reiner??! Wha-What are you doing here?!"  
"Armin, don't you remember? Mr. Tough guy here always talked about joining the military in high school." Eren said as he proceeded to turn around too.  
"C'mon Jaeger, don't be like that! We had some good times together in high school, don't you remember?" I said.  
"Like that time Annie beat the shit out of us during gym? Yeah. Great times."  
Right after Eren said that, Mikasa glared at me and I could've sworn she was going to kill me for the not so long forgotten memory of me forcing Eren to challenge Annie. So I just sat back in my chair and kept quiet, but Armin proceeded to talk to me.  
"So it looks like a lot of our high school peers decided to join the military, huh? I wonder why.." He said.  
"..."  
"You know.. This whole thing.. It kind of gives me a bad feeling.."  
I looked away from Armin.  
"Maybe, just maybe, this is how things are supposed to be.."   
"Hmmm..." He kept silent for a moment.  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm gonna hold you to that now." Armin chuckled. "Thanks Reiner, I feel a bit better now." 


End file.
